Fangirls in Soul Eater
by TheMasked-Trickster
Summary: Four girls get sent to THE SOUL EATER UNIVERSE! Insanity ensues. There may be yaoi in the future, yo!
1. Prologue: Introductions to the girls

**Okay. I have a bad case of the plot bunnies. So to get rid of them, I'm making more fanfics. This one is going to be a little different than the rest. They're gonna be sent into a different dimension! I'm having fun with this one. On the down side, Ruby and Lacey aren't going to be in this one. They don't like anime. It makes me sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking:<strong> "Kaci Hex~"

**Thinking:**_ Bri Kiryuu_

**Chanting:** **"Micky Lee-Yang"**

**titles or writing:** 'Majesty Blake."

* * *

><p>In a normal Wisconsin town, at lunch time, Kaci Hex blushed and laughed as she read her '<span>Soul Eater: Volume 3'<span> book. She giggled as she thought about what, her beloved, Death the Kid's reaction would be to her hair. Her hair was dark brown. It was parted, and longer, on the right side. Her eyes were dark brown and almond shaped. She had dark brown sugar colored skin.

At the moment, she was sitting in a wierd position in the hallway by the kitchen. Her back was on the floor and her legs were on the wall. Her head was on the other wall, so her chin was on her chest. Her family was used to this so they would just step over her without any thought.

She was wearing a purple and black striped, zip up, hoodie, with Jack Skellington's face on the front. Her black t-shirt had a picture of England and America from Hetalia on the front. Her black skinny jeans fit perfectly on her long legs. Her yellow-orange converse went up to her ankles.

She smiled and thought, _I wish I could live in the Soul Eater world. That would be cool. I'd bring my friends too._

She smiled as she shouted, "MA! I'M GOING TO TAKE A NAP!"

"OKAY! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO~!

Kaci fell on her bed and instantly fell asleep. A black hole appeared underneath her and sucked her in.

* * *

><p>Else where, Bri Kiryuu was laughing at a fanfic she was reading. Her hair was dark blue. Her fringe was square and her hair was down to her rib cage. Her eyes were dark brown and sparkled mischeiviously. Her skin was caramel colored.<p>

She was wearing a black, zip up, hoodie and a black shirt with the vampire knight uniform on the front. Her jeans were black and dragged on the ground. Her converse were low and dark blue.

Suddenly, a pop up apeared and it said,

'You have been chosen as one of the winners to be thrown into the soul eater world! click here!"

Bri squealled and said, "I KNOW YOU'RE FAKE BUT I MUST CLICK YOU, FOR YOU HAVE FLASHY BUTTONS!"

As Bri clicked on it, she fell asleep on the keyboard and slid into a black swirly hole in the ground.

* * *

><p>In a different house, Micky Lee-Yang was reading a manga book on the internet. She decided to read Soul Eater because of Kaci's reccomendation. She giggled as Soul came on screen. Her hair was dark brown, like her eyes, and was in a pixie cut.<p>

She was wearing a black, zip up, hoodie with a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki on the back. Her T-shirt had a picture of Toshiro Hitsugaya on the front. Her pants were black skinnie jeans. She had on leather boots, up to her knees.

Then, a pop up appeared and it said,

'You have been chosen as one of the winners to be thrown into the soul eater world! click here!"

Micky's squeal could be heard all the way to Kaci's house, which was miles away. Everyone gasped and looked to the direction of the squeal. But, Micky was already asleep and being pulled into a black hole.

* * *

><p>At fourth and final house that we will be visiting, Majesty Black was typing on a computer. She needed to find out when the next anime con. was coming up. Her hair was pure black and cut in a cool v-shaped bob. Her eyes were dark brown. Her skin was a pretty caramel color.<p>

She was wearing a celadeon blue, plaid, zip up, hoodie. Her white T-shirt had a picture of L Lawliet on the front. She was wearing black and dark blue tripp shorts and black tennis shoes.

She glared at a pop up that appeared,

'You have been chosen as one of the winners to be thrown into the soul eater world! click here!"

She thought, _Yeah right._ She tried to X out but she fell asleep on the key board and was pulled into a black hole.

* * *

><p>Soul felt that he was living a pretty cool life, until some chicks fell on his head. It was so uncool. He would just take them to Shinigami-sama and get rid of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So~ That was the prologue. I had fun with it! :3 I'll start working on the first chapter soon!<strong>


	2. The ultimate weapon

**OKAY! Here's the first chapter! I'm going for 5,000 words in this. But I'm worried about my plot bunny problem. Meh on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's various characters.**

* * *

><p>Kaci's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in an odd room. It had grey bricks for walls and there was only one window. (Like Chrona was in). Kaci's eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed she was laying on. She checked herself over. <em>Clothes on, check. Hair, check. No scars from disection, check. Not sore down there, check. No funny taste in my mouth, check. Okay...I'm still a virgin. Thank god.<em>

But then the thought creaped into her mind, _What if they're waiting for me to wake up! _She finally noticed a second bed. This one had Mickey in it! THEY WERE BOTH KIDNAPPED! She ran to the bathroom to look for any weapons. She smirked when she saw the ultimate weapon...A toilet brush.

* * *

><p>Soul wasn't expecting Maka to want to come along to visit the girls that landed on his head. She didn't believe they actually fell from the sky like he said. He sighed as he opened the door to the first room. It wasn't cool to be hit with a wet toilet brush.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickey woke up to see Kaci hitting a cosplayer in the head with a toilet brush. She looked at a clock next to her bed. To early to get up. She closed her eyes and went back to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl was screaming while she hit the cosplayer in the head over and over again. She shouted, "I WILL NOT BE RAPED! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU FIRST! I WOULD HAVE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW BUT I CAN'T REACH IT! LET ME GO! I WILL NOT BE MUZZLED!"<p>

Maka grabbed the girl from behind and tried to drag her away from Soul. She tried to cover her mouth and calm her down but she just bit her hand. Then, Maka shouted, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO RAPE YOU! WE JUST WANT TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS!"

The girl stopped struggling and slowly lowered her toilet brush. She was still glaring at them. Soul had toilet water in his hair and the girl smirked. She smiled sweetly at Maka and said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Maka and this is Soul. What's your name?"

"I'm Kaci. You will call me Captain or Boss...or Sir Boss. You come any closer to me and you will find yourself without an arm. I want to know where the hell I am."

"You're at the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy in Death City, Nevada."

"No...really? Where am I?"

"We're not joking...?"

"Don't make me use mah toilet brush!"

"We're NOT JOKING!"

Kaci glared at them. She pointed the toilet brush in Maka's face. "If I find out you're lying...I'll kill you. I want to join this school. Are there other girls here with me and Mickey?"

"...Two?"

"YES! One with black hair and one with blue hair?"

"Yes...?"

"WAHOO!"

Mickey sneezed and transformed into a gun. Kaci pulled away the covers of the bed and stared at Mickey in awe. Mickey had transformed into a dark red Sopmod AK-47.

Kaci picked her up and said, "Micky...You look badass...Is that a laser," the laser finder transformed with blue light, "Whoa, night vision, red-dot sight. You've got it all."

Mickey shouted, "THIS IS SO COOL!"

"This is gonna be fu~n. Mickey, let's go mess with Majjy and Bri."

Mickey's reflection shone in the gun, she put on some sunglasses and said, "Let's do this."

Kaci ran out of the room with Mickey, and Soul glared at Maka, "We didn't ask any questions besides, 'What's your name?'."

* * *

><p>In the room right next to theirs, Majesty and Bri had set fire to the bathtub. The curtains had been ripped to shreds and used as kindling. The bed's stuffing had been torn out and thrown across the room so that it looked like a large carpet.<p>

Majesty and Bri were laughing like the maniacs they were. Majesty snorted and transformed into a dark blue chainsaw with black stripes. The laughing stopped instantly, and Bri stared at her.

"..."

"..."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS SO COOL! LEMME TRY!"

Bri started snorting and couldn't change at all. Majesty laughed even harder at the sight. Suddenly, Majesty stopped laughing and said, "...Uh, Bri...I can't change back to myself."

"Awww. Sucks to be you."

The door was thrown open to reveal Kaci laughing like an idiot. She was holding a cool AK-47. Kaci took one look at the fire and shouted, "WE'RE IN SOMEONE ELSES HOUSE YOU IDIOTS!" She ran at them with Mickey. Bri screamed, "SHE'S FINALLY LOST IT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"BRI! USE ME TO DEFEND YOURSELF!"

"GREAT IDEA! I CAN USE YOUR CORPSE AS A SHIELD!"

"YOU DUMBASS! I'M A CHAINSAW!"

"oh yeah..."

* * *

><p>A chainsaw collided with the bullets. Maka and Soul stood in complete and total awe. They fought in total sinq. There was a flash of light everytime they colided. Suddenly, Mickey transformed back to human and shouted, "I'M HUNGRY!" Kaci's stomach growled in agreement. Kaci and Mickey tackled Maka and screamed, "WE'RE HUNGRY!"<p>

Maka laughed nervously and said, "Um...all right. Let's go-WAIT A SECOND!" All four girls turned to Maka and said, symaltaniously, "What?"

"We have questions to ask!"

"Okay...? Shoot."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kaci Hex. You will call me Boss Hex, like a Yakuza boss."

"I'm Mickey Lee-Yang. I'm into anime and yaoi."

"I'm Bri Kiryuu. I'm engaged Zero Kiryuu."

"And I'm Majesty Blake. I'm insane and I enjoy it."

"Okay. Why are you here?"

All four girls looked at eachother and they shrugged. Kaci said, "I laid down for a nap and I woke up here."

"I was playing on my computer and a pop up appeared, It said something about Soul Eater."

Maka and Soul stiffened at the mention of the albino's name. Soul questioned, "Are you sure it was Soul Eater?"

"YUP! I flipped out because it said I would be transfered into the anime."

"What's an anime?"

"We're in America...right?"

"Um...yes?"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT ANIME! JAPANESE! GODDAMMIT!"

Mickey screamed, "YOU POOR DEPRIVED CHILDREN!" Kaci raised her hand and shouted, "PERMISSION TO PITY GLOMP!"

Maka and Soul stared. "Hug? Snuggle? Engage in a manly embrace?" Maka continued to stare as Soul asked, "You're not a man...right?"

Kaci's eyes widened and she screached, "HOW DARE YOU! I'M A BOY!" Maka's jaw dropped to the floor and she started bowing and apologizing repeatedly. All of Kaci's friends smirked as they watched Kaci shout at them about not noticing...OH wow. They were so gullible.

Soul stared at Kaci. Then, he said, "What squeaky toy did you eat?" Kaci's face got red and Kaci hit Soul with a toilet brush. Kaci smirked and said, "Okay. You caught me. I'm a girl. But, If you insist on treating me like an idiot...I SUMMON THE ALL MIGHTY POWERS OF BLAIR!"

There was a flash of light, purple pumpkin shaped smoke, and Kaci had transformed. Her asymmetrical bob was transformed into a shorter, boyish cut. Layered in the back, his bangs framed his face like the girl Kaci's. He was slightly taller. His eyes were thinner and he looked more stoic than _she_ did.

He was wearing a purple and black striped, zip up, hoodie, with Jack Skellington's face on the front. His black t-shirt had a picture of England and America from Hetalia on the front. His black skinny jeans fit perfectly on his long legs. His yellow-orange converse went above to his ankles, and he had Jack Skellington head phones around his neck. He smirked and said in a silky voice, "Hey. It worked."

"You act like it's surprising. Nya~"

Everyone looked up to see Blair in cat form.**(A/N: I looked it up, they didn't say she _couldn't_ do this!)** Blair was sitting in the doorway and seemed to be smirking. Maka blushed at this new Kaci. Kaci smirked and said, "My mom said that if I was a boy, I would be named Waylin. It sounds weird. So, I'm gonna be Way. This is gonna be so awesome."

"Just saying, you're stuck like that for a month, Nya~."

Bri and Majesty screached with laughter. Bri shouted, "YOU'RE NOT A DICK ANYMORE, KACI! YOU'VE GOT A DICK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S A...gay...boy...I GOT DRESSED IN A LOCKER ROOM WITH A BOY!"

"I WASN'T A FUCKING BOY THEN!"

"Ooooh! You swore! Feeling badass now?"

"SHUT UP, DUMBASS!" Way started sulking, but then, he smiled like a cheshire cat. He said, "Fair warning. No pants." Everyone turned away. Maka turned Soul around. She still felt like Kaci/Way was a girl, so she kept looking. She blushed when Way removed his pants, she turned away.

You could here his smile as Way said, "I am a guy. You can look whe-" Maka turned around only to blush when she saw Way's orange boxers. "MAKA CHOP!" Way dodged and shouted, "YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! I WAS GONNA SAY 'YOU CAN LOOK WHEN I SAY "KAY!'!"

Maka blushed and shouted, "YOU DON'T SAY YOU CAN LOOK THEN PAUSE!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOT TURN AROUND RIGHT AWAY!"

Mickey turned to Blair and said, "Hey...I wanna try too." There was a puff of smoke and Mickey had changed to a handsome boy. His hair was like Baek Seung-Jo from a Korean drama, Playful Kiss. His mouth was in a little 'o' He was slightly shorter than Way. His skin was much paler, making him look even more asian. Mickey grinned a sideways grin.

He was wearing a black, zip up, hoodie with a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki on the back. His T-shirt had a picture of Toshiro Hitsugaya on the front. His pants were black skinnie jeans. He had on leather boots, up to his knees, these ones didn't have high heals. Mickey shouted, "MY NEW NAME IS MICK! LIVE BY THE BOOBIE, DIE BY THE BOOBIE!"

Way yelled, "BOOBIE-LICIOUS! MICK, WE LOOK SO COOL! HEY! WE SPOKE OF WHAT WE WOULD DO IF THIS HAPPENED AT THE LUNCH TABLE!"

"YES! Don't interrupt me."

Way took everyone out of the room and said, "Don't interrupt him. I'm gonna go in a different room." Everyone looked at eachother in confusion as they heard a clicking of a lock.

* * *

><p>Finally, Way and Mick came out of their seperate rooms. Way was smiling like a cat that ate the canary. Mick was smirking. Way said in a voice that made him sound high, "Being a gu~y is fu~n."<p>

"Yeah."

Maka blushed, thinking a _VERY_ dirty thought. Bri and Majesty said at the same time, "We don't wanna know."

"We should sing something like an anime boy band!"

"...Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi?"

"Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi."

* * *

><p>A stage appeared on the outside of the DWMA. And there was MUS~IC! Most of the girls blushed as they saw the new boys. Even some boys were blushing. "YO I'M MICK!" "OI I'M WAY!"<p>

**"AND WE'RE HERE TO SING FOR YOU!"**

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_  
><em>Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai<em>

Everyone blushed even more when the two boys pointed to them. With everymotion they made, the crowd grew bigger. Most of the people screamed when they removed their sweaters. Maka glared at the two.

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
>Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku<br>Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
>Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo<em>

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni_  
><em>Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru) omoi o osaekirenai<em>

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_  
><em>Yume no yume no hate e<em>  
><em>Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu<em>  
><em>Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu<em>  
><em>Ochite ochite ochite<em>  
><em>Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto<em>

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwareteita_  
><em>Donna toki mo kawaranai RIARU na hitomi<em>  
><em>Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa<em>  
><em>Fukaku iro koku shinobi yoru yo<em>

_Futatsu no kodou marude awase kagami you ni_  
><em>Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuiteiku<em>

_Akaku akaku akaku moete_  
><em>Subete subete keshite<em>  
><em>Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu<em>  
><em>Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o<em>  
><em>Koete koete koete<em>  
><em>Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oboretemo kitto<em>

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_  
><em>Yume no yume no hate e<em>  
><em>Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu<em>  
><em>Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu<em>  
><em>Ochite ochite ochite<em>  
><em>Mou modorenai tsumi o kizande mo kitto<strong>(1)<strong>_

Way and Mickey bowed to the screaming crowd. Bri and Majesty looked at them like they were idiots. Way smirked and said, "You be jelly of our hotness."

Bri face palmed and said, "FORGET BOUNDRIES! I WANT IN!" There was a poof and both Bri and Majesty were transformed into boys.

Bri had light blue hair in a longer hairstyle, much like Ciel Phantomhive. He was wearing a black, zip up, hoodie and a black shirt with the vampire knight uniform on the front. His jeans were black and dragged on the ground. His converse were up to his knees and dark blue.

"From now until a month later...I AM GOING TO BE NAMED...BRIAN!"

Majesty had the same hair style as her female self, only shorter. He was wearing a celadeon blue, plaid, zip up, hoodie. His white T-shirt had a picture of L Lawliet on the front. He was wearing black and dark blue tripp shorts and black tennis shoes.

"I'm Dmitri. Probably the hottest guy here," Dmitri pushed some of his hair out of his face, smirking, "Come at me, Sexy Beasts!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi by ONOFF. I don't own!**

**Okay, so, I might not be uploading for a while until my computer gets fixed, so until later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. I have a picture of Kaci and her manself on my deviantart. I give you link!: sweetfoxgirl. deviantart art Kaci-Hex-Genderbent -280832007**

**Picture of Mickey's hair style: . blogspot _61UhUlTqEg /TIw9tmEMLZI / AAAAAAAABWg/ haTZBX7qSlE/ s1600/ 20100725_ playfulkiss_ 3-460 **

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT! So, yeah, I edited Mickey's weapon form. Someone wrote to me about how it doesn't make sense, so, I decided that they were right and I wanted to fix it. I apologize for my lack of knowledge on the subject of BLEACH and Soul Eater, I'm better with other animes. Gomen! X3<strong>


	3. Kaci meets Kiddo

**Author's Note: Yo! I'm ba~ck! I'm alive and well. I also got my computer fixed! Now I can upload chapters! I'd like to thank xXcanadalovespancakesXx for their support!**

**Also, sorry about there being short chapters. I'm focusing on my two main fanfics, Masks of a Feather and Fangirls at Hogwarts. I'm trying to upload chapters as soon as I can though. So~ on with the show!**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Soul Eater or its various characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time, on Fangirls in Soul Eater.<em>

_Way and Mickey bowed to the screaming crowd. Bri and Majesty looked at them like they were idiots. Way smirked and said, "You be jelly of our hotness."_

_Bri face palmed and said, "FORGET BOUNDRIES! I WANT IN!" There was a poof and both Bri and Majesty were transformed into boys._

_Bri had light blue hair in a longer hairstyle, much like Ciel Phantomhive. He was wearing a black, zip up, hoodie and a black shirt with the vampire knight uniform on the front. His jeans were black and dragged on the ground. His converse were up to his knees and dark blue._

_"From now until a month later...I AM GOING TO BE NAMED...BRIAN!"_

_Majesty had the same hair style as her female self, only shorter. He was wearing a celadeon blue, plaid, zip up, hoodie. His white T-shirt had a picture of L Lawliet on the front. He was wearing black and dark blue tripp shorts and black tennis shoes._

_"I'm Dmitri. Probably the hottest guy here," Dmitri pushed some of his hair out of his face, smirking, "Come at me, Sexy Beasts!"_

* * *

><p>Way laughed as his friends finished their introductions. He pushed Dmitri off of him then clung to Mick's arm. He used his doe eyes and said, "Hunny, let's go to class now."<p>

They started to walk, only to be intercepted by a blue-green haired monkey...wait, no, it was Black*Star. "HAHAHA! IT'S ME THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! YOU'RE PROBABLY OVERWHELMED BY MY BIGNESS!"

Mick was covering his ears. Brian was trying to get his hearing back. Dmitri was rubbing his temples. Way...took a deep breath and said, "You're going to make people deaf with that loud voice of yours. Or are you trying to make up for how non-whelming you are? Ya know, what's this about how big you are? You sayin' somethin' about your bigness? Are you tryin' ta compensate for somethin'? If you know what I mean."

Way's friends were snickering behind him. Black*Star's jaw was on the ground for a few seconds before he resumed his normal face.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE FEELING THREATENED BY HOW BIG I AM! DON'T WORRY! HERE'S MY AUTOGRAPH!"

Way smirked, he could get to like this guy. Black*Star continued to laugh in the background as Tsubaki introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Tsubaki, a weapon. Black*Star is my meister."

"I'm Mick, also a weapon. Way's my meister. And might we say..."

They smiled like twin cheshire cats and said together, "You've got some nice boobs."

Tsubaki blushed bright red. She began stuttering, until she slapped both across the face. She growled, "You perverts!"

* * *

><p>Brian and Dmitri were flirting with Soul, causing Maka's head to start to smoke. Maka growled as Dmitri clung to Soul's arm. It was when Brian started touching Soul's chest that she snapped.<p>

"MAKA CHOP!"

Once again, Soul was the one harmed instead of the real perps. Way was about to say something about that, when he saw the man of his dreams. Death. The. Kid. The son of Shinigami-sama. Super sexy death god. Walking towards him muttering about the symmetrical stage. Way giggled uncharacteristicly. His face was slightly pink and his eyes were clouded over with a dreamy look.

In his view, this is how Kid looked:

His raven hair was being brushed to the side by the soft breeze. The senzu lines staying in place. His pale porcelain skin was smooth and clear. His golden eyes drew him in and pulled him underneath like pools of honey. Suffocating, yet.._.beautiful_.

* * *

><p>Kid was surveying the situation, when he saw Way. His eyes widened, and he made a beeline for the lovestruck teen. They were about the same height. He held out his hand and said, "Hello, I am Death the Kid. You can call me Kid."<p>

Way blushed and shook the shinigami's hand. "I'm...I'm Way Hex. It's nice to meet you."

Way blushed even more when he heard his friends' cat calls and wolf whistles. He turned red all the way to his ears as Kid leaned forward, "Excuse me."

Kid started messing with Way's hair, gently caressing it. Way couldn't help but stare into those golden eyes. He blushed and giggled like an idiot. Kid backed away, "I may need to trim your hair."

Way continued to blush. But he turned and stiffly walked away. That was some serious stuff. His face was, like, inches away from his own. If Way had leaned in just a little bit more, their lips would have met.

Brian smirked, "Hey, you okay?"

"I just died on the inside."

"Damn, I wanted to be the one to kill you."

"Must you plan my death?"

"Yes. Yes, I must."

Suddenly, Maka ran over to them and shouted, "We need to ask you a few questions!"

Way turned to Brian, who shrugged in response. Way smirked, "Sure, why not. We don't have anything better to be doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Short, I know. But I'm trying here. I just don't have a lot of inspiration for this story. I'm going to watch some of my DVDs later so I can try to get some...<strong>

**XD If you know what I mean. Lolnope. Just kidding. I'm tired, dudes/dudettes.**

**Yeah. Tired So, here's the semi-chapter. Sorry if it sucks.**


	4. Just a Quickie

_Last time..._

_Kid started messing with Way's hair, gently caressing it. Way couldn't help but stare into those golden eyes. He blushed and giggled like an idiot. Kid backed away, "I may need to trim your hair."_

_Way continued to blush. But he turned and stiffly walked away. That was some serious stuff. His face was, like, inches away from his own. If Way had leaned in just a little bit more, their lips would have met._

_Brian smirked, "Hey, you okay?"_

_"I just died on the inside."_

_"Damn, I wanted to be the one to kill you."_

_"Must you plan my death?"_

_"Yes. Yes, I must."_

_Suddenly, Maka ran over to them and shouted, "We need to ask you a few questions!"_

_Way turned to Brian, who shrugged in response. Way smirked, "Sure, why not. We don't have anything better to be doing."_

* * *

><p>Way blushed as he tugged on his hair, thinking of what had happened with Kid. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed with how he'd acted. He wasn't even listening to the questions being asked. All he could think about was Kid.<p>

Brian, Dmitri, and Mick just kept answering the questions for him. They were simple enough. Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? Why're you here? and so on.

Brian just rolled his eyes, typical Kaci...or Way. Whatever. That was when they were dragged off to visit Shinigami-sama. Who let them in easily. Which was odd.

* * *

><p>Spirit glanced at Shinigami-sama, "Why did you just let them in like that?"<p>

"Well, well, Four girls falling from the sky, then turning into boys. Their souls are obviously not witch souls. Who are they, and why are they here? And then there's that Way's reaction to my adorable son. I need to keep an eye on him."

Spirit nodded, knowing very well the need to watch after your child when there's a...new boy.

* * *

><p>Way and Mick were spinning around their new apartment. Happily ignorant to the chaos that Brian and Dmitri were causing. They were making a bonfire with a few chairs they'd "found" outside.<p>

"Burn, baby, burn!"

"Like an inferno!"

Way Just smiled, not even caring about how they'd have to pay for the apartment if they damaged anything. Wait...!

"PUT OUT THE FIRE!"

"Wha-"

"PUT IT OUT!"

"Kill joy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry about the short chapter! I just felt like I needed to update everything before winter break. So, here ya go. Dude, send me reviews of your ideas, or PM me, either's fine. I just need ideas to put in here.<strong>

**See you laters!**


End file.
